Nigra Rosa
by EsteBella
Summary: W życiu Harry'ego nastąpią duże zmiany. Kim będzie dla niego czarnowłosa kobieta? Kim była w przeszłości? I co ma z tym wspólnego Severus? Ostrzeżenia: W środku.
1. Chapter 1: Pogrzeb

**Tytuł: **Nigra Rosa (Czarna róża)  
**Autor:** EsteBella;* i Fantasmagoria.  
**Beta:** Nie ma na razie. My sobie tak same nawzajem betujemy xD  
**Gatunek: **Komedia/Romans/Non-canon/? (Reszta wyjdzie w praniu)  
**Parring:** HP/SS  
**Ostrzeżenia:** własne postacie ; nowe przedmioty w Hogwarcie ; zmiana charakteru niektórych osób. Resztę ostrzeżeń będziemy dawać tuż przed kolejnym rozdziałem

**N/A: **Ostrzegę tylko, że to będzie raczej jedyny z takich poważnych w miarę rozdziałów... Tak w ogóle to ten rozdział jest tylko takim wstępem, można w sumie go chyba nawet nazwać prologiem... Swoją drogą to mogliście to już na Gospodzie czytać, ale... chciałam tu dać i nie widzę przeszkód ;p

**~Rozdział Pierwszy~**  
**Pogrzeb**

_Nie wiem gdzie jestem ani jaki jest dzień..._

_Jak zapewne wiesz od paru dni jestem na wolności. On jest w trzeciej klasie. Muszę jakoś do Niego dotrzeć. W związku z tym, mam do Ciebie prośbę. Wiem, że jak przyjdzie co do czego, to mogę na Ciebie liczyć - bez względu na konsekwencje, jakie możesz ponieść. Dziękuję Ci za to. Ale odszedłem od tematu. Jeśli mi się nie uda do Niego dotrzeć i udowodnić, że to nie ja jestem winny... jeśli umrę, próbując się do niego dostać - musisz Mu powiedzieć i się Nim zająć. Ja wiem, że proszę o wiele, ale znam (z opowieści Lily) tych mugoli co się Nim zajmują... i wierz mi: to nie są dobrzy ludzie... __  
__A i tak… wiem też, że nawet jak będę miał szczęście i wszystko pójdzie dobrze, pozostaje jeszcze MM. Oni mi nie uwierzą, nawet jak zobaczą dowód. Z tym idiotą Knotem na czele, to nie ma o czym marzyć! __  
__Więc jeśli mi się uda i będę musiał uciekać (a prawie na pewno będę musiał) to zerknij od czasu do czasu na Niego i Jego poczynania. Słyszałem, że urwis jest z Niego, jak z Nas kiedyś. A ucząc nas swego czasu wiesz, jakie to może być destrukcyjne i niebezpieczne. Oczywiście ta prośba obejmuje tylko czas, gdy będziesz w Anglii. Ale to już nie jest coś bardzo potrzebnego. Miło byłoby, ale ja jakoś dam radę się z nim kontaktować jeśli mimo wszystko mnie nie znienawidzi... __  
__Lecz nie można uciekać przez całe życie. To Twoje własne słowa – widzisz, jednak zapamiętałem coś z Twych przemyśleń. Pozwól, że o lepszej opcji życia nie będę mówił, bo wtedy dla mnie jest wszystko jasne, ale jeżeli mnie zabiją... słuchaj, On potrzebuje miłości. Wiem, że mimo wszystko potrafisz ją dać. Znam Cię zbyt dobrze, żeby uwierzyć w to, co Ty mówisz i uważasz na ten temat. Więc jeśli umrę to proszę Cię o przejęcie moich obowiązków względem chłopca. Przyjedź do Anglii i daj mu dom, w którym będzie się czuł dobrze. Wiem, że przez pewną osobę to i tak do końca nie będzie możliwe, ale myślę, że potrafisz tę osobistość trzymać w ryzach jak potrzeba. W końcu macie tylko siebie – to też Twoje słowa. Chyba jednak mam dobrą pamięć mimo tylu lat w Azkabanie…_

_Pozdrawiam,__  
__Łapa._

_PS Jeżeli będę martwy, a dalej nie będą Ci go chcieli oddać, możesz powołać się na ostatnią wolę zmarłego. Zresztą, poradzisz sobie (jak zwykle) i nie musisz słuchać porad takiego "młodzieniaszka" jak ja. Oby tylko nie było trzeba wykorzystywać tej opcji... Ale obiecaj, że w razie czego spełnisz moją prośbę. Lepiej nie wysyłaj sową odpowiedzi, bo jeszcze mnie przez to namierzą. Jak tam kiedyś spotkasz Lunatyka to mu ją przekaż, on na pewno jest bardziej żywotny niż ja…__  
__No i założę się, że mnie „wyniucha" już niedługo… _

Odziana na czarno postać siedziała przy kominku, w którym dogasał już ogień. Na kolanach trzymała dwa listy. Jeden z nich był od przyjaciela, a drugi był zawiadomieniem o jego śmierci oraz czasie i miejscu pogrzebu. Pierwszy, był już trochę zżółknięty z ledwo widocznym nań atramentem i pozaginany w rogach co wskazywało, że był wiele razy czytany. Drugi zaś, był schludny, na białym pergaminie, ledwo tknięty, tak jakby ta osoba wiedziała, co w nim znajdzie i tylko raz go przeczytała a potem odłożyła.

– A teraz Cię nazywają bohaterem... – prychnęła postać i wrzuciła oficjalny list do ognia. - Knot jest beznadziejny... może go przynajmniej po tym odwołają. A więc przyszedł czas na wypełnienie obietnicy, co, Syriuszu?

Pogrzeb był bardzo skromny. Zaproszono tylko najbliższe osoby: Remusa, Harry'ego, Dumbledore'a, profesor McGonagall, Hermionę i Weasley'ów. Mahoniowa trumna, okryta strzępkiem czarnej szaty Syriusza, leżała już w dole wykopanym przez Dyrektora. Czarodziej podniósł sporą hałdę ziemi i zakopał rów. Przelewitował czarny kamień, który miał w miarę okrągły kształt i machnął nad nim różdżką. Prawie natychmiast pojawił się na nim napis:

**_Syriusz Black_**_**  
**_**_Ojciec chrzestny, przyjaciel, wielki czarodziej._**_**  
**_**_~ 17 maja 1960 - 13 maja 1996 ~_**_**  
**_**_* Nie ważne są zasady *_**

To były ulubione słowa Syriusza. Powtarzał je, ilekroć Harry miał kłopoty. Przez cały czas trwania tej smutnej ceremonii, żadna osoba nie odezwała się ani słowem. W głębi duszy, każdy z obecnych, cierpiał straszliwie. Przeżywał katusze, tylko dlatego, że musiał patrzeć, jak młody, przystojny, utalentowany mag zostaje złożony do grobu. Z powodu, że stanął pośrednio na drodze Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Wszyscy uwielbiali jego osobowość, żarty, styl bycia. Kochali w nim to, że zawsze mogli na niego liczyć. Liczyć na to, iż im pomoże, nawet w kryzysowej dla niego sytuacji… I żałowali tylko, że trumna była tak naprawdę pusta, bo ciała nie dało się odzyskać…

Harry zbliżył się i położył na nagrobku lilię. Białą, czystą, niewinną. Zupełne przeciwieństwo jego ojca chrzestnego, który zawsze pakował się w tarapaty. Spojrzał na pomnik i cofnął się do tyłu, dając innym możliwość pożegnania z Syriuszem.

Gdy pogrzeb się skończył, zielonooki odsunął się całkowicie od pozostałych. Przeszedł na skraj polany, na której odbyła się uroczystość i ukrył się w krzakach. Wiedział, że to poniekąd tchórzostwo, ale niepotrzebna mu była teraz Hermiona - nadskakująca mu jak dziecku - albo Ron - który tylko klepał go po plecach. Nadal uważał ich za swoich przyjaciół, lecz w tym momencie po prostu nie mógł znieść tych ich współczujących min. W dodatku Dumbledore...

Tak. Dumbledore. Już go nie tytułował. Starzec stracił jego zaufanie. Brunet był zdania, iż starszy czarodziej mógł jakoś temu zapobiec. Tylko nie bardzo wiedział jak. Co nie zmienia faktu, że on to po prostu wiedział.

Siedział tak bardzo długo, lecz - pomimo ogarniającego go smutku - nie uronił ani jednej łzy. Wiedział, że Syriusz by tego nie chciał. Nie chciałby rozpaczania po jego śmierci. Wolałby świętowanie w pełnej krasie, radość z tego, że oni jednak przeżyli. Jednak Złoty Chłopiec nie potrafił. Nie teraz. W ogóle nie chciał. Miał się cieszyć z tego, iż właśnie stracił ostatnią osobę, którą mógł uznać za rodzinę?

- Naprawdę, wspaniały powód do radości… - mruknął Chłopiec, Który Przeżył.

_Dobra Potter, weź się ogarnij, bo robisz się cyniczny… _

- Cóż, najwyżej skończę jak Snape… - odpowiedział swojemu wewnętrznemu głosowi i nagle zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Potem śmiech przeszedł w cichy szloch i zielonooki uronił jedną łzę, która spływając mu po policzku, skrzyła się w ostatnich promieniach wiosennego słońca.

Gdy tylko słońce już do końca skryło się za horyzontem, usłyszał kroki. Nie odwrócił się, nie miał jakoś ochoty. Taki sobie bunt, w końcu jest nastolatkiem, wolno mu.

- Harry. – poczuł rękę na ramieniu - Dyrektor poprosił mnie, żebym cię zawołała. Za pięć minut uaktywni się nasz świstoklik. – zawsze ta sama Hermiona. Bezgranicznie ufająca swojemu zwierzchnikowi, ale nie winił jej za to. Każdy może dokonywać osądów sam. On nie będzie podejmować decyzji za swoich przyjaciół. Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i ruszył na środek polany, gdzie czekali na niego Weasleyowie wraz z Remusem, McGonagall i Dumbledorem. Ustawili się wokół popękanej mydelniczki, która miała ich przenieść na hogwardzkie błonia.

- Zostały dwie minuty do aktywowania się świstolika – poinformował ich pan Weasley.

Remus spojrzał w stronę dyrektora Hogwartu i z miejsca wmurowało go w ziemię. Na twarzy starca widniał perfidny uśmieszek wyrażający satysfakcję. Gdy tylko zauważył, że były uczeń się w niego wpatruje zamienił go na swój zwykły, dobrotliwy wyraz twarzy. Jednak jego oczy nadal zdradzały, że był bardzo z czegoś zadowolony. Wilkołak potarł skronie, zastanawiając się o co chodzi starcowi...  
Spojrzał w bok. Jego wzrok padł na wronę, siedzącą na gałęzi - wiszącej zaledwie pół metra nad grobem jego przyjaciela - przyglądającą mu się uważnie. Wydawało mu się, że puściła mu oczko, po czym przeniosła swoje uważne spojrzenie na Złotego Chłopca. Lupin zamrugał. Wrona dalej siedziała na drzewie, lecz nie patrzyła już w ich stronę. Wpatrywała się w nagrobek i kręciła łbem. Gdyby był to człowiek, Remus pomyślałby, że z niedowierzaniem. Znów zamrugał i widząc, że ptak nie zniknął, nachylił się do Minerwy i szepnął:

- Ta wrona jest jakaś dziwna. Widziałaś może, kiedy przyleciała? Wcześniej jej tu nie widziałem…

- Siedzi tu chyba od początku pogrzebu. Jak nie dłużej. Wydaje mi się, Remusie, że ona tutaj już była jak myśmy przybyli. – odpowiedziała McGonagall.

Wilkołak już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale zaczęło się odliczanie.

- Trzy, dwa, jeden… - głos pana Weasleya ucichł i wszyscy poczuli szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Zniknęli.

A czarna wrona odleciała ze swojego miejsca na gałęzi dębu i poszybowała do pobliskiego lasu. Po chwili wyłoniła się stamtąd elegancko ubrana kobieta. Wygładziła swoją długą, czarną suknię i ruszyła w stronę miejsca pochówku Syriusza Black'a. Gdy już doszła do marnie wykonanej płyty nagrobnej, machnęła lekko dłonią - tak jakby odganiała od siebie komara – i sekundę po tym już trzymała w niej kwiat. Czarną różę. Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, jednocześnie odgarniając niesforne, czarne pasma włosów za uszy. Mało kto wiedział, że to był jego ulubiony kwiat.

- Żegnaj, Syriuszu...- powiedziała cicho i położyła kwiat na krzyż z białą lilią, tworząc przepiękny kontrast...

_  
A tak... Zapomniałam: data śmierci i urodzin Syriusza nie są prawdziwe (poza latami).  
Nigra Rosa jest po łacinie. Poprawnie byłoby Nigrum Rosa, ale "Nigra" jakoś ładniej nam brzmiało śmiech.


	2. Chapter 2: Zamieszanie

**~Rozdział Drugi~ **

**Zamieszanie**

_Wtorek, szesnastego maja._

Zwykły dzień pełen nauki dla wszystkich uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Wszystkich - z wyjątkiem Harry'ego Pottera.

Brunet siedział zgarbiony przy stole Gryffindoru, dłubiąc widelcem w śniadaniu. Wczoraj odbył się pogrzeb jego ojca chrzestnego. Jedynej osoby, którą mógł nazwać prawdziwą rodziną. Zielonooki rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie dwójce swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, którzy wpatrywali się w niego ze współczuciem.

– Możecie przestać? – warknął na nich. Oboje zgodnie odwrócili wzrok. – Dziękuję. – Bąknął i wrócił do grzebania w talerzu.  
– Harry… – zaczęła Hermiona, ale chłopak jej przerwał.  
– Tak wiem, martwicie się o mnie. Ale nie ma, o co, naprawdę.  
– Prawie nic nie jesz od dnia, kiedy Syriusz umarł! – wybuchła szatynka.  
– Nie. Jestem. Głodny. – Odpowiedział Złoty Chłopiec, akcentując zajadle każde słowo.  
– Co się z tobą dzieje, stary? – wtrącił się Ron. – Ostatnio cały czas tylko na nas warczysz, jesteś cyniczny i…  
– A ty co byś zrobił, gdyby ci nagle cała rodzina zginęła? – wykrzyczał Harry wstając gwałtownie od stołu.

I - nie czekając na odpowiedź - wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali. Nie wiedział gdzie się kieruje, nie obchodziło go to. Chciał być po prostu jak najdalej od tych pełnych współczucia spojrzeń, niezgrabnie pocieszających słów i obietnic lepszego jutra. Zwolnił, gdy odkrył, że znajduje się gdzieś w lochach. Rozejrzał się i odetchnął. Po swoich nocnych eskapadach już wiedział, że wystarczy tylko skręcić w lewo i iść przed siebie, żeby dotrzeć do Sali Eliksirów.

_Dobrze się składa, bo za jakieś pięć minut mam lekcje z Nietoperzem…_- pomyślał Harry i zaczął iść w stronę klasy.

Gdy tylko wyszedł zza zakrętu, przystanął gwałtownie. Słyszał krzyki, prawdopodobnie dochodzące z jego punktu docelowego. Niestety, stał za daleko by cokolwiek zrozumieć. Rozejrzał się na boki sprawdzając, czy nikt nie idzie i podszedł bliżej drzwi.

– Nie ma nawet takiej możliwości! – to z pewnością krzyczał Snape.  
– A twoje zdanie obchodzi mnie tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg, wiesz? - usłyszał cichy i spokojny kobiecy głos. – I tak zrobię to, co uważam za słuszne, a twoje zdanie mam głęboko w…  
– Nie obchodzi mnie to, co ty uważasz za słuszne, Arletto! To jest po pierwsze - to zbyt niebezpieczne przedsięwzięcie, a po drugie - uważaj, bo Albus się zgodzi! – znów wydarł się Mistrz Eliksirów.  
– Za przeproszeniem, ale ja mam gdzieś rąbniętego Albusa, jego pieprznięte dropsy i chore idee!  
Drzwi do klasy gwałtownie się otwarły i Harry runął jak długi tuż pod nogi rozwścieczonego Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Potter… – wysyczał – Jak zwykle postanawia za nic mieć zasady i bezczelnie podsłuchiwać…  
– Spokojnie, Severusie. – Odezwała się czarnowłosa kobieta podchodząc do nich. – Myślę, że on po prostu szedł tutaj na lekcję, nieprawdaż? – zwróciła się miękko do Złotego Chłopca puszczając mu oczko.  
– T-tak, proszę pani. – Wyjąkał Chłopiec, Który Przeżył.  
– No chodź już, wstawaj. – Podała mu odzianą w czarną rękawiczkę dłoń.

Przez chwilę niepewny, w końcu skorzystał z pomocy i podniósł się, po czym usiadł przy stoliku i rozpakował. Kobieta szybko odwróciła od niego głowę zwracając się do Snape'a.

– Nie patrz tak na niego – upomniała go. – Nic ci nie zrobił, Severusie.  
– Wystarczy, że istnieje, Arletto. – Warknął Mistrz Eliksirów mierząc Pottera nienawistnym spojrzeniem.  
– Jakoś ty też mnie irytujesz, a mimo to, nie gnoję cię na każdym kroku. – odcięła się.  
– Ale ja to nie ty. I całe szczęście…– odpowiedział z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.  
Czarownica westchnęła.  
– Znowu się chcesz kłócić? – przeszyła go spojrzeniem jasnobłękitnych oczu. – Bo ja nie.  
Severus już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi.  
– Wejść! – warknął.

Do środka wpadł jakiś pierwszoroczny uczeń ze Slytherinu.

– Panie profesorze, jest afera w Wielkiej Sali! Grupa Gryfonów na artykuł o przesłuchaniu pana Malfoy'a powiedziała, że nasi rodzice skończą tak samo! Niech pan coś z tym zrobi!  
Czarnowłosy zmarszczył brwi. W sali zaczęła zbierać się reszta piątego roku Slytherin-Gryffindor.  
– Arletto… – zaczął, ale kobieta mu przerwała.  
– Idź. Posiedzę z nimi.  
Mistrz Eliksirów kiwnął głową i zwrócił się do zaciekawionej klasy.  
– Macie zastępstwo. – skinął na czarnowłosą. – Niech mi się tylko poskarży, to wrócę i zabiorę was ze sobą! – zagroził i wyszedł z klasy za chłopcem.  
Uczniowie patrzyli za nim w szoku. Błękitnooka odchrząknęła, lecz zanim cokolwiek powiedziała, odezwał się Draco Malfoy.  
– Pani Snape? A co pani tu robi? – i zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

Severus szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę Wielkiej Sali, gdzie według informacji Bowera, zaczęła się afera między dwoma domami. Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi i to, co zobaczył wprawiło go w zdumienie.

– Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć, co tu się dzieje? – jego krzyk poniósł się echem przez całą salę. Na jego oczach rozgrywała się scena, gdzie połowa uczniów miała kilka dodatkowych par oczu, uszu i innych części ciała. Podejrzewał, że najprawdopodobniej brały w tym udział zaklęcia rzucane przez uczniów. Ale to, co najbardziej go rozbawiło, choć nie pokazał tego po sobie, był Albus, którego szata zmieniała kolory w zależności od nastroju. Była kanarkowożółta, ale gdy Dyrektor go ujrzał, zmieniła barwę na jasnofioletową.

– Severusie? Dlaczego się tak we mnie wpatrujesz? Czyżby nie podobała ci się moja szata? Pomona przywiozła mi ją z Rumunii razem z nowymi dropsami… a właśnie! Ma ktoś ochotę na dropsa o smaku kiwi? – Albus jak to on, patrzył na wszystkich z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

– Czy mogę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego połowa uczniów z mojego Domu wygląda jak okazy z czarodziejskiego zoo..?

- Ależ to proste Severusie. Po artykule, jaki ukazał się w Proroku Codziennym wybuchła kłótnia, o czym na pewno poinformował cię pan Bower, który jak najszybciej pobiegł po pomoc. Nagle zaczęły latać zaklęcia. Pierwszo i drugoklasiści z grupy Gryffindor-Slytherin, zaczęli się obrzucać klątwami. – McGonagall wszystko mu wytłumaczyła. Naprawdę. I tym razem, nie była to sarkastyczna myśl. – A to…– Minerwa machnęła w stronę uczniów. – Efekty.

- Albusie! Dlaczego ich nie powstrzymałeś? – zwrócił się Mistrz Eliksirów do swojego mentora z wyrzutem.

- Wierz mi mój drogi Severusie, próbowałem, ale jedyne, co uzyskałem to to! – dyrektor obrócił się, a Mistrz Eliksirów omal nie wybuchnął śmiechem. Albus Dumbledore, najpotężniejszy i najbardziej szanowany czarodziej w społeczeństwie miał… ogon! I to nie taki zwyczajny, ale puchaty, prążkowany…. Zupełnie jak…lemur.  
_Albo kot. Koto-lemur. _– pomyślał Severus i spojrzał ukradkiem w stronę McGonagall.

– No dobrze. Jako, że do egzaminów pozostało niewiele czasu, nie będę was niepotrzebnie załamywał. Żadne z was nie zostanie ukarane. Ci, którzy zostali trafieni zaklęciami niech podejdą do mnie, profesora Snape'a lub profesor McGonagall i spróbujemy odwrócić skutki zaklęcia. – Dyrektor natychmiast uciszył szepty, które z każdą sekundą robiły się coraz głośniejsze. Większość była zadowolona z tego, że nie pójdą na lekcję, a żaden nauczyciel nie będzie mógł im zwrócić uwagi ani odjąć punktów.

_No cóż…. Zapowiada się długi dzień. Mam nadzieję, że Arletta sobie poradzi..._  
To była ostatnia myśl Severus zanim zabrał się do odczyniania uroków.


End file.
